Bound
by Bamon
Summary: Marriage Law. Hermione's harem of sexy men. Two sets of twins. Werewolves. Purebloods. Halfblood. A de-aging potion gone wrong. A certain blonde stuck in his Animagus form. A reform of Hogwarts, and if Hermione has anything to say about it Wizarding Britain and then the world. Then there is teaching Muggle Studies on top of that. Its a very busy time for one Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound.**

Chapter One: The Marriage Law & The Soulmate(s) Spell.

"Hermione?"

A voice called although the woman in question did not hear. Infact she didn't hear much of anything since she was fast asleep with the side of her head laid on a page of a very thick tome she had been reading. The tome was laid on a table at the back of the library with various other books, tomes, and grimoires laid out around it. Some of them were open on different pages whilst others were closed shut. Some were piled up and others weren't. Due to this the bushy brunette hair that one Hermione Granger was infamous for could not be seen.

"Hermione?"

The voice called again only louder. The only answer was a rather loud snore that could have been mistaken for a snort.

"Hermione!"

The voice said sharply, very close, causing Hermione to sit bolt up right, her bushy hair sticking out everywhere in a wild manner, and a bewildered look on her face. At the sight of Minerva stood infront of her desk with an eyebrow raised in amusement and fond exasperation, Hermione couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Headmistress! I'm so sorry. I've just been working hard on finding a loophole in this Marriage Law."

She stuttered, trying hard to sound professional even though she had just been sleeping on her books in the library at mid-morning. Minerva gave a deep, resigned sigh before picking out a quill from Hermione's unruly hair.

"First, Hermione please call me Minerva. You're a colleague now. Secondly, you know as well as I that the Ministry has made this fool proof because they knew very well you would look for anything that could ruin it."

The no-nonsense look on Minerva's face caused Hermione to shrink in her seat. She couldn't help it. Just the thought of having to marry anyone, especially a pureblood, just to obey this law and then to get pregnant within six months after marriage... Hermione was more then dead set against it. She abhorred it. Mostly though she knew the consequences that would happen if no one married her. Her wand would be snapped and her mind obliviated. Even after the war and being the Brains of the Golden Trio she still hadn't felt what it was like for a man to want her. Well, except Victor Krum but that didn't last long. The fact she was still a virgin said it all especially since she was now twenty seven - a year ahead of her two best friends thanks to the Time Turner she had used.

"I know. I just hoped..."

Hermione found herself trailing off with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Cheer up, all isn't lost."

Minerva said with a grin, and Hermione swore when she looked up there was a very Dumbledore like twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She asked warily, not entirely sure if she should have even asked let alone find out what could possibly be an alternative.

"It is mostly forgotten now but there is a spell so old that it was before even our founders' time. Not only that but no wand would be needed nor words need to be said. The body is the wand, the mind and heart the focus that the words we now use replaced. It was not to be used lightly however. Whilst the preparation for the spell is easy, the spell itself is dangerous. Only the strong, the truly powerful, could do it and come out alive. Your magic core pulses out through your body, your feet to the earth, and shoots right into the heart of the earth, where our magic comes from, and it answers combining its own magic with your own before sending it out across the world. It drains you of your magic. Hence why only the truly powerful survive. It takes a lot, and if used by someone not strong enough it would not only drain you of all your magic with no hope of replenishing, but in even worse cases resulted in death."

Minerva explained, watching as Hermione listened with rapt attention.

"What kind of spell does that?"

Hermione whispered, feeling respect for the spell even now without knowing its usage.

"Its a spell to call for your soulmates."

The younger witch frowned at that.

"Soulmates? Surely you mean soulmate."

She questioned, unable to understand why Minerva would have used the plural version of the word.

"We as humans at the core are complex beings. Sometimes having only one other is too little. For example, you are a very intelligent young woman. You would need someone of equal intelligence you could converse with. You have such a large, honest heart that you need someone of the same nature. You're polite and serious. Someone of playful nature would be a good balance for you since you tend to over-work and thus need someone to get you to relax and just enjoy being the age you are. You're a muggleborn and whilst that is not a bad thing, there are parts of the magical world you do not know about nor could understand. You would need someone who can introduce you to every part of our world to the very core of it. You are passionate in what you believe in, in all the work that you do, and yet when it comes to the opposite sex there is nothing of that passionate nature to be seen. Someone primal, maybe another deeply romantic, someone who can alight you deepest passions without it having to be about work... Could you find all that in one man?"

In the muggle world marrying more then one person was against the law and looked down upon with disgust. However when Minerva explained things like that she couldn't help but consider maybe some people did need more then one soulmate.

"The more complex we are the more soulmates we truly have. Whilst each one will fulfill every part of you, each one will have their own strengths and weaknesses. Where one is slightly weaker, another will be stronger in it. Whilst in the muggle world it is looked down upon, here it is celebrated. It is so very rare to find one person with multiple soulmates, it takes a complex nature and a lot of power in their magic, that when it does happen they are worshipped and envied in equal measure. Hermione, you are a very powerful witch. You are the brightest of our generation and to this day you still hold the highest examination marks - beating even our own Severus Snape. Even as a student not one of your peers or those older could anywhere near to what you deserve and need. Each of us is made of light and dark. Power can be a beautiful and terrible thing. Each one of us needs something or someone to ground us. That is what soulmates do for each other and so much more."

Minerva added as she sat down beside Hermione whilst placing a hand over the young brunette's. Hermione knew what Minerva was saying. She knew her old professor wanted nothing but her happiness, and as it was she had very little time to find anyone who she could be happy with marrying. She had spent most of her time researching a way out of the entire law and as such had just one month left to marry. Although this spell would give Hermione her soulmate it had great consequences. She could loose her magic, she could die, and if it did work although she would have her soulmate or soulmates she would still have a relationship to build. However, if the spell worked and she survived she supposed at least then she would have someone that she could actually get along with. Of course she knew she might not see how they could get along, but magic had never steered her wrong. If anyone could do this spell Hermione knew it was her. She had after all done the Polyjuice Potion years before she should have done, and it worked perfectly. Well, besides her portion but that was her fault since she got the wrong hair.

"Okay, I'll do it. What do I have to loose?"

Hermione agreed, giving off a casual tone but both knew this was a very serious thing.

"Great! Lets get you fed then. Do you feel rested?"

Minerva said with a grin, excited for her former student. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Hermione.

"Yes. Despite my sleeping position I do feel entirely rested."

Hermione responded to which Minerva gave a happy nod. The Headmistress stood up briskly, with a wave of her wand she had all books in the rightful place as well as parchment and quills in Hermione's bag. Once Hermione had her bag's strap slung over her arm, Minerva led her through the library before taking her to the kitchens. It didn't take too long to get there, and once they did a whole hoard of house-elves immediately came over to ask what they desired as well as pushing both women into chairs eagerly. Hermione had never gotten used to this kind of treatment and despite the failure of S.P.E.W she couldn't help but still believe the essential principles were still right.

A feast was served to them moments later. There was a large pot of tea, scones, cornish cream, and strawberry jam without the bits, as well as two large servings of lasagna filled with beef mine and various vegetables. By the time Hermione had finished eating she felt fit to bursting. Due to the fact she often worked ninety five per cent of each twenty four hour day she rarely got time to sit and eat. Of course this was all her doing, she'd readily admit it, but there was always something to learn or improve so she often ate whatever she could on the go as well as what was the quickest to make and cook. The other five per cent of the day was spent sleeping. Just because the war had ended didn't mean everything was alright. There was still the matter of creating a class for non-pureblood students to be introduced into the wizarding world properly - ancient pureblood traditions, rituals, and rules of conduct included. Even now Hermione knew she had no real clue about the inner workings of the wizarding world.

"Ready?"

Minerva asked to which Hermione nodded. Yes, she was ready. Once the spell was done she would continue petitioning all the major pureblood families both in the Ministry and not in an attempt to get them to help contribute to a class so every eleven year old at Hogwarts could truly be inducted into the wizarding world. It was hard going, especially since the Malfoy family thus far were not responding to any of her letters. Hermione knew without their support none of the other pureblood families were going to do anything. She would have thought they would be eager to help since her testimony had allowed Narcissa and Draco to escape punishment, as well as Lucius only a short six month stay in Azkaban before having another six month home arrest after that as punishment. Why did some people have to be so difficult? Although she supposed the divorce between Narcissa and Lucius could be the reason neither responded to her letter. Apparently Narcissa had run off with some pureblood italian wizard and lived with him now in Rome. She didn't blame Lucius if he was still sore and brooding over that.

Once Hermione left her own thoughts she found herself stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts where Minerva had stood when the spell to bring the large statues surrounding Hogwarts' building had been brought to life. It was also the place where the other professors gathered to produce the shield over the school in another attempt to protect its inhabitants.

"I did the spell here for a reason Hermione. Hogwarts was not built here because of the scenery. On this very spot is a special magical funnel that although cannot be seen we can feel as well as tap into. This of course takes great power and a pure heart. Druids worshipped and did their rituals here. This very place is one of the few spots around the world that you can channel your magic to that of the heart of the world's magic."

She explained, and as Hermione looked around she did notice some runes had already been drawn on the ground with burnt wood also known as charcoal. She recognised each of them and knew they all had to do with the soul and heart. There were four runes, each one put in the exact places which pointed to North, East, South, and West. She knew that this, both in fiction and reality, was often the basis for old spells. Each direction had to be included, blessed, for the spell to work. It suddenly made a lot more sense. This was definitely another thing that should be taught in the school.

"Hermione, stand where I am now and then empty your mind. Feel your magic, feel the string of raw magic beneath your feet and stretch your magic towards it. Then turn to each direction, let it feel your respect and honesty, before coming to a halt with your body facing north once more. Once you feel them combine think of only one thing; to find your heart's equal. You must be exact in that. It'll give the magic room to find more then one soulmate should it be needed for you."

Minerva instructed before moving from her space. Hermione took a deep breath before nodding. She slid off her robes and left them on the ground with her wand, took off her shoes and socks, before going to the spot Minerva had been standing. She felt the magic would be able to feel the truth of herself and what she wanted if her feet could connect with the earth and her wand was not with her. After all, if those before the founders' time used this spell and did it successfully then a wand should not be present. Wands were only a recent advancement in the wizarding world. A lot like the car in the muggle world.

It was strange how a spell that took so little time could be so strong.

There was a brief nothing after she had finished what was asked of her and then there was such a harsh tug that it felt like a Norwegian Ridgeback had sunk its teeth into her soul and was flying at the speed of light into the earth with her soul still in its grasp and yet in her at the same time. It was so excruiating that she fell to her knees panting, and then she felt a massive thud like an asteroid the size of two elephants had slammed into the earth, before a pulse shot out from the centre point so strong that the ground shook for miles around. Later, the public would announce and think it was a high level earthquake.

This all happened in under a minute, and once the pulse simply fizzled out Hermione fell onto her side on the ground. Although conscious she felt exhausted. She felt there was a cup of magic left in her, and something told her that meant her magic would recharge eventually, but right then all she wanted to do was sleep. She managed to give Minerva one sleepy-eyed gaze before the darkness embraced her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Basically, I love a lot of Hermione pairings and as much as I wanted to write just about one of them I found it hard to leave the others out. So, I've decided to do one story with all of them together. Yay! Also I've loved quite a few of the different plot lines out there (aka, Veela, Marriage Law, Stuck in Animagus form, Stuck in child form, etc) that I decided to mush them all together in one entirely unique plot. Stay tuned for the craziness that is bound to follow!

Hermione Granger / Bill Weasley / Charlie Weasley / Fred & George Weasley / Fabian & Gideon Prewett / Lucius Malfoy / Severus Snape / Fenrir Greyback


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound.**

Chapter Two: Two For One, Part One.

When Hermione next woke up she realised she was in the Medical Wing. She felt like she had been run over with a truck, or at least this is what she imagined it felt like, but she knew she had no time to just be laying around. She had a lot of things to do and none of it would wait for. Especially since with a glance at the clock she noticed she had slept in until ten o'clock in the morning. She had even missed breakfast!

Growling in fustration, she swung her legs over the bed and stripped off the hospital gown. Within seconds she had her clothes on and teaching robes on over the top of it. Her outfit consisted of a pair of old, faded blue jeans that were fraying at the end, a pair of white trainers that were as equally old and worn, as well as a faded red jumper over a simple white short sleeved t-shirt, all of which were old too. The only things that were anywhere close to new was the plain white, full brief style knickers and matching bra that wouldn't be out of place on a middle aged or even elderly woman. None of her outfit did anything for her figure or her age, and yet Hermione was very comfortable in all of them. It kept her warm, at the end of the day she didn't want to have to work to attract a mate. They, or he, should want her for who she was not what she looked like in her opinion.

Snatching up her wand from the bedside table and her bag from the floor, Hermione strode out of the Infirmary with purpose in every stride.

She went straight to her quarters, putting her bag and wand onto her bed before going into the kitchen. The second she put a cat bowl out onto the work top and opened a can of cat food, Crookshanks appeared at her heels meowing for his breakfast. He was being louder then usual, which she guessed was his way of showing his anger for not giving him tea the night before.

With her familiar fed, Hermione gave her robes a sniff and decided they didn't smell too bad. Putting some bread into the toaster, she then went into her room to unpack her bag and find what she needed for the day. With the Marriage Law taken care of she stacked the books she had been researching it onto her desk. She would have to return them to the library promptly. Hermione then grabbed the books she had to help plan her classes and put them neatly into her bag along with pen and parchment. She then grabbed the books from her shelves that was all about Wizarding Culture (well as much as she could find anyway, she knew she had to be missing a lot) and their traditions as well as rituals, along with books on Wizarding Law both old and new. She put those into her bag as well, sprayed some deodorant onto her robes, then grabbed her wand and left her chambers just as quickly as she had stepped into them.

She barely gave the other Professors a glance as she strode from her chambers directly to the library. She had always done her best thinking there, and so that was where she would go to work. There had to be some way to get the Malfoys to help with this reform. Maybe she should just blackmail them but then she'd always feel a little guilty and dirty. Maybe it had felt amazing to punch Draco Malfoy back at school, the end of the war had made one thing clear to her; violence, blackmail, and other things associated with the previous only led to more of it. She was a good person, and if she wanted to make positive changes she had to do this in an appropriate and legal manner. She could not have this project come back to bite her in the ass. It had to work.

Hermione went to the back of the library to her usual table, dumped her bag into a seat beside her, and then proceeded to take out the entire contents of her bag arranging them on the table before her. She got straight down to work and soon enough the world around her ceased to exsist.

Halfway through the day, at about one o'clock in the afternoon, Hermione heard a sudden shout of her name.

She blinked a few times as she looked up surprised to see Minerva running towards her. This was becoming an all too familiar scene and Hermione had a feeling this time she wouldn't enjoy what was about to come. She found herself feeling weary, and she wasn't sure why.

"Hermione! We have to go, now! Apparently the Resurrection Stone isn't the only thing that can bring back the dead!"

She told her firmly, slight fear and anxiety edging her tone. It was enough for Hermione to stand up quickly, grab her wand, and then follow Minerva as she ran out of the library. Confusion however soon began to fill Hermione as she jogged after Minerva who had just ran out of the castle and was heading for the castle gates. Where on earth could they be going?

The second both were outside of the gates Minerva grabbed Hermione's arm and with a stern look apparated the pair of them to where they needed to go.

The first thing Hermione saw when they arrived at their destination was water and a stone bridge.

"Hogsmeade? Why are we here He- Minerva?"

She asked, glancing at the older woman only to see she had quite a pale face and looked rather sick. Curious, Hermione turned to see what she was looking at and immediately wished she hadn't.

Two skeletons were hovering in the air, and anyone could feel the powerful, ancient magic that surrounded the pair. Hermione mentally noted it must be some form of protection, but not only that it seemed to be regenerating the skeletons. Infact both of their left feet were covered in tissue, muscle, veins, and skin. This regeneration was slowly proceeding up the ankle, and Hermione guessed eventually it would cover the entire body.

"What happened?"

Hermione whispered, her voice a mixture of fear, horror, and awe.

"Jacoby Buckshore, the owner of that new Apothecary down the road, he was walking on the bridge when the river, out of the blue, spat out these two skeletons in the air. They then moved in mid-air to hover over the bridge and since then haven't moved. They just stayed there, regenerating. He's put a charm on them so no one can see them but us two, and cast a spell on himself so he won't remember any of this unless we specifically ask him about it."

Minerva told her, unable to take her eyes off the two skeletons.

"You don't think its...?"

Hermione whispered, unable to finish her question although Minerva knew exactly what she couldn't say.

"Yes. Its just too much of a coincidence that these two appear shortly after you do that spell. We'll have to get them back to Hogwarts and into a private room somewhere before the charm wears off. Hopefully, also, before they are full regenerated. It would be best to have that kind of conversation in private."

Minerva told her, stepping into the authoritarian role easily. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question when her employer simply stared at her.

"Since they are for you I assume only your magic or your requests to said magic surrounding the pair will get them to move."

The older woman told her, causing Hermione to blush as she realised she should have known that. Brightest Witch of her age, indeed!

"Right." She began before turning back to the skeletons, "Um, could you please follow us back to Hogwarts?"

To both of their surprise the magical bubble holding the two skeletons moved up and down as if agreeing to the request. Whilst both were indeed shocked by this, Minerva was the first to do something. Hermione watched wide eyed as the older woman disappeared with a crack, leaving her with the pair of regenerating skeletons. When she did that spell she didn't think this would be the result. Sighing in fustration, Hermione too then disappeared with a crack. When she reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts she not only saw Minerva there but the two skeletons as well.

"Bloody hell!"

She cursed, shocked they could transport (because who knows how they got there) so fast. Placing a hand over her racing heart, she soon turned and followed Minerva onto Hogwarts' grounds. Hermione did her best to ignore the following skeletons as she made her way across the grounds and through Hogwarts' castle whilst following the Headmistress. To her surprise though they ended up at her quarters. Hermione came to a sudden halt.

"You can't be serious?! I can't keep them in my quarters. Its mine! I've never lived with a boy other then Crookshanks. I'm not going to start with two regenerating skeletons - who I might add I do not know! We have no idea who they are, how they died, what age they died, nor what age they'll be when they come back to life! Its insane. Not only that but I suspect they'll be naked. Naked!"

Hermione ranted, waving her arms in large gestures as she spoke. To her fustration Minerva simply chuckled before walking away, leaving Hermione with the said skeletons which to her annoyance had stayed hovering right beside her. She turned to glare at them in annoyance.

"You won't go anywhere else but my quarters, will you?"

She asked the magic, and to her annoyance the magic bubble moved from side to side in a very 'no' gesture. Hermione could have sworn the air crackled with some kind of smugness, but she decided to put it down to being tired as well as her magic still recharging. That couldn't have seriously happened. Sighing, Hermione turned to the portrait she used for her door, a painting of a river with a playful otter swimming in it, and stroked its back as she spoke softly;

"Home, sweet, home."

Stepping back, the portrait swung wide to allow the trio entrance into the abode. Before Hermione could even tell the magic where to go it simply went straight to her bedroom. Eyes wide, Hermione hurried after it only to find the two skeletons now laid on her bed, with the things that had been on her bed now on the floor. Not only that but the skeletons had regenerated up to both sets of knees. The rate of regrowth was getting faster. Was it her presence?

"You can't be serious! Thats my bed. You can't just stay there. I have to sleep, and they'll stain it. Regrowing has to be a messy business. Besides, I don't even know what wounds you had when you died! What if the wounds are still there when you're done? This is insane. I just wanted one soulmate. Just one so I wouldn't have to forget about magic and shunned from this world, or having to marry some idiot that wouldn't know how to have an intelligent conversation!"

She ranted, but the skeletons and ancient magic simply ignored her. Clearly nothing she said or did was going to change anything.

Finding this all too overwhelming, and entirely fustrated, Hermione stormed from her chambers with only one place in mind.

She was going to the library, she would finish her day's work, and hope to god by the time she went back to her quarters everything would be back to normal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow. I must say I did not expect to get many reviews, let alone a whole flood of them for this story! It still amazes me now how many of you are interested in this story. Thankyou so much for all the reviews, favourites, and followers!

Kezz1 - Thankyou. I hope it has a great middle & ending too.

Minyonette - I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this one too.

Amarenima Redwood - Thankyou! Hopefully this update didn't take too long for you.

Smithback - Thankyou hun.

MissBaker9065 - Thankyou. I hope I'll fulfill the potential this story already has.

Nikyta - Yay! I hope you continue to love it.

Nostalgiakills - lol. I can't help it. They're all so... mmm.

PurpleBullet - Hopefully this chapter makes you just as excited for the next one.

CosmoGirl666 - Thankyou!

HermioneFelton - Thankyou honey! I enjoy them too, although I haven't found I really liked yet (especially with one where its Hermione & Men, and not a male character & women with Hermione as one of them) so I decided to write my own. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound.**

Chapter Three: The Night of The Dead.

It was only Minerva's prodding to go to dinner through way of her Patronus that Hermione dragged herself from the library to the Great Hall. Thus far she still hadn't made any progress in figuring out a way to convince the Malfoy family to support her plans. The fact she couldn't solve this problem was driving her up the wall. So much so it was probably a good thing she had forgotten all about the skeletons currently residing on her bed. With a grunt she slumped into her seat at the staff table seconds before the food appeared. Each staff member was there seated in their assigned seats. Tomorrow, the new term would start and thus students would be filling the halls of Hogwarts. At this moment in time Hermione wasn't dreading anything more.

She dreaded to think of her time as a student and how that was taken by her Professors. Especially one late Severus Snape.

"Are you okay dear?"

Minerva asked, pausing her conversation with Professor Slughorn who was the temporary Potions Professor. He had willingly agreed to fill the position until such time they could find a permenant replacement. Unfortunately they had yet to find anyone that could come anywhere close to matching Severus' high standards.

"Hm? Oh yes. Everythings just going down the crapper, and I don't know how to fix it."

She grumbled, prodding her portion of Shepherds Pie.

"The crapper?"

Asked Minerva in amusement, eyes twinkling a lot like a late headmaster used to do. Hermione caught the amusement in her tone and lifted her gaze from her plate to look at the older woman in disbelief.

"No. I'm not trying to fix the crapper. I'm trying to fix whats in the crapper!"

She snapped, to which a round of laughter rose from the table, some of which was attempted to be muffled but unsuccessful.

"Well, as full as the crapper may be, I think you're being too hard on yourself. You can't get everything right the first time."

Minerva told her wisely, an amused smile still on her lips due to her former student's interesting language. Hermione huffed in annoyance, her face flush at the sound of laughter, as she tried not to admit - even to herself - that her words _may_ have been amusing. Her hands shot up in the air as she responded to her Headmistress.

"But I always get it right the first time! I've never, ever, become as stuck as I am now. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but even if I don't know something straight away I can usually find the answer in a book. I've been through everything! I've purchased god knows how many other books, some of which are rare and one of a kind, and I'm still as stuck as I was before!"

Hermione growled, fustrated, and sounding far too much like a certain Severus Snape to the rest of the staff. At least in tone and body language at any rate. Despite the other Professors' attempts at unwinding young Hermione, she was still fustrated even after dinner was over and she had consumed her portion. At this point they knew she would just have to work through it herself, and they could only hope by tomorrow she would be calmer if not happier.

Fortunately by the time she reached her chambers she had less energy to dedicate to her fustration. Walking from one side of the castle, to the other, and back again would do that to you. The second she shut the door to her chambers, hidden by the portrait, she let her robes slip from her shoulders to the floor. She didn't stop as she walked down the hallway, kicking off her shoes as she passed by her bedroom door, and walked into the kitchen. On automatic she took out a cat bowl, filled it up with a sachet of luxury cat food, and then put it down as she called Crookshank's name. It was only the fact her familiar did not appear that snapped her out of her trance.

"Crookshanks?"

She called, eyebrows furrowed as she left the kitchen to find her awol familiar. Eventually, after checking the rest of her chambers, she went into her bedroom. What she saw caused her to freeze in shock. Not only was her cat there but he was currently licking - _and was that nibbling?!_ - on the hip of one of the skeletons where muscle and tissue was trying to regenerate.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione screeched as she ran to the bed, grabbed her cat by either side of his large belly, and yanked him off his new chew toy. The fact he looked very pleased with himself did not help matters. It also did not, unfortunately for her, distract her from the fact that both skeletons were most definitely men. The fact both had regenerated up to their hips with a very male appendage in full view kept her attention. It was almost like a car crash; as much as she didn't want to look she couldn't help but do so. Were they even supposed to be that big?!

It was only Crookshanks licking her cheek that snapped her out of it.

"Ew!"

She hissed, bolting out of her bedroom. The second she outside of it she shut the door, dropped her cat, and bolted into the bathroom where she used every antibacterial skin product and potion she had to scrub her cheek. Her day was just going from bad to worse. Once she was sure she was thoroughly clean, her cheek red, Hermione left the bathroom and gave her cat an annoyed glare as he perched quite happily on the arm of her worn, second-hand armchair.

"Hermione?"

Came a familiar voice from the fireplace to her left, just out of her eyesight.

"Shit!"

Was Hermione's spectacular reply as she practically jumped five feet in the air in surprise. She spun round to see the redhead's head made out of green flames. She had no time to spend talking with Ginny, especially since she had two men regenerating in her bedroom that she was trying to keep secret. Unfortunately she couldn't lie to save her life and her friends knew her far too well. Ginny was a lot more observant and perceptive then most gave her credit for, so Hermione knew if anyone would find out about the two men, as well as the spell, it would be her.

"You're swearing."

Ginny stated, suprised and amused. Hermione snorted, folding her arms across her chest as she tried to shuffle subtly so her bedroom door was hidden from sight.

"Of course I swore. I'm an adult now."

She informed her friend in her best bossy tone, as her friends so loving called it.

"Your hiding something."

Ginny said with a smirk, causing Hermione to go wide eyed in shock.

"I'm not hiding anything, I swear!"

She squeaked, which only caused her friend to smirk wider.

"Hang on, I'm coming through."

Was Ginny's response before her head disappeared. Hermione panicked. Spinning around she bolted to her bedroom, grabbing the door and slamming it shut behind her. It was only as she spun back around she noticed Crookshanks was no longer in view.

"Oh no."

She moaned before turning back around and yanking the door open. Sure enough Crookshanks was on top of her bed heading towards one of the men's hands which had started to regenerate.

"Damn you Crookshanks!"

Hermione growled, ignoring the horror movie of regenerating skeletons that was very much a reality, and stalked over to her wayward cat. She attempted to yank the cat off the man's hand only to find herself tugged forward due to the fact the cat had sunk his claws into the hand's fresh flesh. To her embarrassment she ended up laid on her stomach across both laps, her head very close to a piece of flesh that was all man and the other was pressing against her abdomen. For a moment all she could do was lay there, entirely surprised that the protection bubble had let her through - now that she thought about it, Crookshanks had strangely been allowed through - with her hands laid on one thigh and a rib bone. Realising her position Hermione shot off the bed with a screech. The sudden movement surprised Crookshanks who leaped off the bed only seconds later.

A piercing scream yanked Hermione out of her own disgust at having yet more skeleton regenerating fluid on her hands. She spun around to see her worst nightmare at this current moment - Ginny in the doorway.

"Shit!"

She cursed again, grabbing Crookshanks before she ushered Ginny out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Hermione put Crookshanks onto the laminate wooden flooring before guiding Ginny to her sofa where she proceeded to make her sit.

"Tipsy!"

Hermione called as she sat down beside her friend. Half a second later a house elf appeared before them.

"Yes missus?"

It asked, bowing before them.

"A large pot of tea please with scones, clotted cream, and strawberry jam - no bits in it if possible."

Normally, Hermione wouldn't use a house elf let alone ask it to do something for her - she still believed in S.P.E.W - but right now Ginny needed her full attention. Tipsy disappeared with a crack leaving the two women alone.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

She asked softly, to which the pale faced Ginny slowly nodded her head although she still seemed to be in shock.

"There were two naked men in your room. Half skeleton..."

The redhead murmured, her shocked gaze turning to look at her bushy haired friend.

"Heh, about that... You know the marriage law?"

Hermione asked, to which Ginny managed to nod as she grasped onto something completely non-horror like.

"Well, they made it so it had no loophole. They knew I'd try anything to get the law abolished. Minerva had an idea though..."

At this point Tipsy returned, the tray of food and a huge pot of tea appeared on the wooden coffee table, before another crack was heard as Tipsy disappeared. Hermione immediately set to work pouring the tea, putting milk in both and sugar in Ginny's. Once a cup was in each of their hands, Hermione continued her tale.

"Well, she found an ancient spell where one could find their soulmate, or soulmates, apparently. Anyway, only the strongest witches and wizards can do it, it takes a lot of magic and energy that could leave you without magic or dead, but Minerva was sure I could do it. Since I didn't want to marry an idiot that didn't know a Patronus from an Animagus, I decided to give it a go. As you can see I survived. However, my soulmates were apparently dead, so the magic is now regenerating them, as you saw in my bedroom."

She finished, watching Ginny cautiously as she digested the information.

"So, they're your soulmates?"

Hermione nodded with a relieved smile.

"I hope they're my only soulmates."

She added, her gaze sliding back to her bedroom door as a nervous fluttery feeling twirled in her belly.

"I'm so proud of you! My little Hermy all grown up! Oooo, can I be your maid of honour?"

Ginny asked excitedly, practically squealing in joy. It was so sudden, the information and mood swing, that Hermione could only stare at her firey friend in shock. Before she could say a word in response a silvery tabby cat formed of mist appeared before the pair staring at Hermione. Minerva's voice soon filled the room.

"There are two more at your door."

Then the Patronus disappeared. Suddenly, Hermione felt light-headed. She had sworn she would never be a fainting damsel in distress but in that moment she wanted nothing more. Unfortunately she was not allowed that luxury. Ginny squealed happily, excited that her friend would finally have love and romance, whilst Crookshanks bolted out of the living room towards the kitchen due to the loud noise. Growling under her breath, Hermione stood up from the couch, put her cup of tea back on the tray, and then stalked to her front door. She yanked it open revealing two skeletons who were definitely not twins like the pair in her bedroom. One was stood with broad shoulders, from what she could tell of the skeleton who currently only had his toes regenerated, whilst the other although tall himself was shorter then the first and appeared to be skinnier. Perhaps lanky would be the right word, or lithe and lean although those two words only reminded her of Gambit from the X-men.

"I don't have a large enough bedroom."

Hermione said flatly. She got the strange feeling of the magic raising an eyebrow at her before both skeletons floated into her quarters and towards her bedroom door. What was it with the skeletons wanting to be in her inner sanctum? Her underwear was in there! Grumbling under her breath she slammed the door shut before heading towards her bedroom door. She pulled it open, waiting whilst the skeletons floated inside, before shutting the door again.

"I swear if there is one more I am going to scream."

She growled under her breathe. A second later someone knocked on her door.

Ginny ended up covering her ears whilst Crookshanks hid under a kitchen chair as a piercing scream filled every inch of the castle of Hogwarts.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. It took me a while to get the end done right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Ararenima Redwood - Thankyou!

Lk-Hogwarts-Headgirl - Thankyou honey!

Nikyta - Yes they are. Fred & George had to get it from somewhere, haha.

Onyx Obsidian - Thankyou hun! Hopefully this chapter leaves you wanting more just as the last one did.

Kezz 1 - Thankyou! Its great to know the quality of my writing is consistent.

Shorty653 - Wow, I'm so flattered. Whilst this update may not have been immediate, hopefully it was quick enough for you.

Annoying Wolf - I shall endeavor to do so. Especially with so many people enjoying this story.

CleoCleo22 - Aw, thankyou hun. You shall have to wait and see on the lemons...

Pixiefang15002 - Thankyou hun. I do enjoy a good funny story, hence why I seem to write so many with humor in it. I'm glad others enjoy my sense of humor.

Antraquinblue - Thankyou so much for the review. I am trying to keep Hermione in character as much as possible. After reading so many stories where she suddenly turns into someone else, for example a punk or suddenly having a taste for slutty clothing or turning into a slut herself, I really want to write ones where she is genuinely who her character is supposed to be. Of course she'll develop more as the story progresses. Especially with so many attractive men that will soon fill her life. This is only the beginning.

MissBaker9065 - Thankyou for the review. I suppose it could be labelled as a filler chapter, but those skeletons needed to get in there somewhere. There shall definitely more action and fun as the story progresses, and you can be sure each arrival that'll turn up for our dear Hermione shall be unique in its own way. I don't have a set time for each time I update, but I do try to update as soon as possible.

Shadowsnnight - I'm so glad you like this story. Yes, Fenrir is in it. As to why, I love a bad guy and primal werewolf. Fenrir just so happens to fit that bill. Remus is too... tame for my liking, whilst Fenrir is in touch with his inner wolf. Bear with it though. I do hope you shall be surprised how Fenrir fits into this unique relationship. Don't forget, Bill, another werewolf shall be there as well. Each man are dominant alpha males, even if they aren't all werewolves, in their own right. Fenrir won't just be let loose. lol. Thankyou for all the compliments honey. I am so flattered.

Slytherinduolover - Aww yay! I'm so glad you love it. Hopefully the pins and needles have been satisfied with this chapter.

DarkMoonAngel - Thankyou. Hopefully this update was soon enough.

RealisticFantasy - Yes! Score! I'm so glad it made you snicker out loud. I know I've done well when others laugh with the chapters as I do.


End file.
